


Don't Lose My Number

by Mattrition



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, Hands Free Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, Light daddy kink, M/M, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Spanking, damien highkey crushes on oz, im so sorry, messy bathroom handjobs at that, polly is a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattrition/pseuds/Mattrition
Summary: damien has a hard on for oz, amira helps, and polly is a cockblock





	1. mmm, yummy bathroom sex

**Author's Note:**

> By far my favorite “prompt”, if youve ever tried to romance damien in a two-player game, damien will interact with the other player and tell them basically “hey, i quite literally shoot the people i love with actual bullets and it’s lowkey a kink bc im essentially satan”
> 
> Amira’s pronouns are they/them and Oz is he/him
> 
> The first line is pulled right from the game. I do not own monster prom 
> 
> (also hint hint the next chapter will have more of the "prompt" in it)

_ Wowie! You’re welcome, Oz! Both for getting you some demon dick and for the blood loss you’re about to experience! You had too much blood anyway.’ _

 

Amira is pulling out a pack of cigarettes in the school’s bathroom, about to light one up with the tip of their pointer finger when Damien sulks in. Admittedly, he looks like he needs a hug. That’s a huge assumption considering Damien is destructive and angry 24/7, but hey. Shit happens. The look on his face is overwrought, and Amira sighs because she’s definitely going to have to talk to him. 

 

They finally light their cigarette, taking a long drag until the embers on the end are sparked to life. “What’s eatin’ you up?” They ask, maybe a bit too nonchalant. They exhale smoke away from Damien’s direction, but as the other gets closer, Amira holds out their fag as an offering.

 

“Is it that obvious?” Damien says more than asks. He leans his shoulder against the wall right next to Amira, gratefully puffing on the end of said offering. Amira sighs again as they pass the cigarette back and forth. 

 

Amira says nothing but gives him a pointed look, because  _ yes it is that fucking obvious _ . It’s not every day you see the son of satan essentially sulking like a 6-year-old. 

 

“Okay, okay. I know,” he admits, defensively raising his hands. He blows out a cloud of smoke and, another sigh. Today is a day.  

 

To tell you the truth, Damien doesn’t even know what’s eating him up. He’s not  _ upset _ , he’s definitely not  _ angry _ , just… 

 

Damien adjusts his shoulders, partly physically and emotionally uncomfortable. “This is, like, pretty badass of me, but I think I’m falling for one of your friends. The one who is stupidly sexy and sexily stupid. Just because love is badass.”

 

He’s suddenly smug. Amira coughs out a puff of smoke from trying to hold in laughter in spite of such smugness. 

 

“It’s Oz,” he says, as if Amira didn’t already know. Damien has been head over heels, like a lost puppy trying to find its owner - clingy, yet stupidly adorable. After Amira calms down their coughing fit, they smirk. 

 

“I know, Damien. I know it’s Oz. The whole school knows! I think you’re a little too gay about it.” Amira knows they can come by as a bit rude, but they assume Damien won’t catch onto their possible slight annoyance about the situation. Not that Amira  _ also _ has feelings for Oz, but they’ve been friends for so long that they saw Damien’s little crush from a mile away when neither of them could. Ametures. 

 

Damien sputters. “Hey, as fucking if! It’s not like that’s a bad thing or anything!” 

 

Now that he thinks about it though, maybe he has been a bit… out about it. For the past couple of months he’d go out of his way to pass Oz in the hallway, or meet up with him after class, or perhaps  _ accidentally _ setting his pencil on fire so that he had an excuse to “give him a new, not-on-fire pencil.” Classic flirting behaviour. 

 

The point is, Damien can’t fucking stop thinking about him.  _ Everything _ about him. The way his cheeks upturn into a pseudo-smile when he laughs, or when he touches your elbow to show his interest in what you’re saying when he actually doesn’t give a fuck about the tree he set on fire the night before. He’s so _ not  _ Damien that it makes his heart skip a beat. Long story short, Oz is perfect. 

 

Amira knows he’s deep in thought because his dark eyebrows are knit together in what they pick up to be as anxiousness. They flick the butt of their cigarette into the garbage can after taking the last hit, simply glaring at the teal hue of the bathroom walls. Why are all schools so similar to a prison? 

 

“You need to tell him. He’s sensitive, but he feels the same way you know.”

 

Damien’s breath stutters when he exhales, nerves clearly getting to him. He runs a clawed hand through his hair. Who would’ve thought some hell demon would be nervous.

  
  
  


After they go their separate ways through the school, Damien thinks about their conversation. He  _ really _ thinks about it. In fact, he thinks so hard that he thinks right into Oz in the hallway. He finds himself bumped into him, quick to snap out of his haze and already greeting him while Oz is knocked back a couple of inches. Damien overhears some monsters cursing for stopping suddenly in the hallway. He can’t blame them, that shit’s annoying. 

 

Oz is blushing already, Damien notes. It gives him a glimmer of hope.

 

“Oz, you fuckhammer! What’s up?” He gleams, stepping back to give the other room to adjust. Damien places an arm around Oz who is noticeably shorter than himself. So adorable. He smirks thinking about it. 

 

For a second Damien sees anxiousness in Oz’s eyes, but it’s quickly eliminated once he smiles cheekily. For, well, lack of a mouth. 

 

“Hi Damien! I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” he stutters out, only relaxing once they walk through the door to the bathrooms. He knows this is Oz’s safe place. Oz is very introverted and gets overstimulated easily, so his hideout has always been the bathrooms. It’s nice, except when monsters actually come in here to use them. 

 

“It’s cool, bro. I totally don’t mind running into you. I’m just glad I didn’t set you on fire this time.” 

 

Oz is glad too. Last time that happened, the nurse wasn’t too keen on defusing the fire. That’s a story for another time. 

 

Before he gets another word in, Oz speaks up. “Damien, can we, uh, talk for a second?” he asks timidly. Damien’s heart skips a beat. 

 

“Fuck yeah! What’s goin’ on?” 

 

Damien has gotten pretty good on not showing his emotions on his face. Well, besides anger. And if arson were an emotion, he would definitely always show that. But the lovey-dovey ones are hard to control just because he’s not used to them. He’s not used to feeling this strongly towards another monster. Who knows? Perhaps he wears it on his sleeve.

 

Oz steps into the bathrooms hesitantly, Damien close behind. He can feel the absurd heat emitting from the demon and its  _ boiling _ him. Oz clears his throat and faces the other. 

 

For a second they just stand there, Oz an internal mess and Damien too curious for his own good. Before he can say anything, Oz closes the gap between the two and stands up on his tip toes to peck Damien on the lips. He blinks a couple times, processing. +3 boldness. 

 

“Holy shit,” Damien mutters, yellow irises wide and feet unmovable. Oz’s blush is outright ridiculous at this point. How does it not hurt? And, wait, since when did Oz have a mouth? 

 

“I, um, have-” Oz doesn’t finish his sentence because Damien is pressing his lips against the smaller monster’s this time. Oz’s eyes close and he relaxes quickly when Damien cards a hand through his black, ash-like hair. Damien slowly gets lost in his new-found lips, soft to the touch and so, so mesmerising. He deepens the kiss by slipping his tongue through Oz’s lips to explore his mouth, hot and wet. 

 

Oz is grabbing onto both his arms as he lets himself be manhandled, the taller demon guiding both of them into one of the stalls and locking it behind him with his mouth now attacking the yellow-hued monster’s neck. He knows he hits a sensitive spot when the other stutters out a sigh. 

 

Damien is now too aware of the fact that he may totally and completely fuck Oz, so of course he voices his opinion. 

 

“Oz, fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long,” the demon says between gritted teeth, pressing his body against the others’ to pin him to the stall door. His hands wander underneath his shirt to drag his palm up and down Oz’s sensitive sides while he continues to bite and suck at his collar bone. Oz whimpers and it’s  _ so sweet _ . 

 

“Damien, I - shit - me too,”  he responds, one hand now pulling on his onyx hair and the other clawing at his clothed back. He’s not 100% sure what “that” is, but he likes where it’s going so far. 

 

Oz realizes just how turned on he is when Damien’s curious hands slide up to rub each nipple, coaxing a clipped off moan to slip. He’s not usually this noisy, it’s just Damien and his literal god-forsaken hands. He leans his head back against the stall door to try and ground himself. 

 

Damien, however, has different plans because his mouth travels upward to the other’s lips to kiss him with double the vigour. It’s all teeth and tongue, but it’s still so fucking good. His hands retreat soon and Oz takes this opportunity to press their hips together. Damien actually growls into their kiss, and he’s so hot in more ways than one. His cock feels huge even through his pants. The smaller monster nips at the other’s bottom lip when he doesn’t have his tongue shoved down his throat. Maybe just because. 

 

Oz has to force himself away from Damien to speak. “Damien, please,” he murmurs, slinking a hand down to cup the outline of the demon’s dick. He digs his palm into the hardening member ever so slightly to make a statement. He seems to like it by the way he grinds his hips to meet Oz’s hand, groaning. 

 

Oz leans in so he’s whispering into the other’s ear. “Please, touch me. I need you.” 

 

That sets Damien off, because he’s batting the smaller monster’s hand away from his crotch and he’s unbuttoning his own pants. Once the zipper’s down he realises that Damien does not wear underwear and that’s fucking  _ hot _ . His eyes, despite being entirely white, go wide. 

 

“On your knees,” he demands. As Oz obeys and kneels on the tiled floor, Damien pulls his cock out and it’s  _ magnificent _ . 

 

Oz doesn’t like to waste time and Damien gets impatient easily, so he takes one last look up at Damien before he’s licking a stripe up the vein on the underside of his cock. This earns him a low growl and a hand gripping his hair with the other cupping his jaw. 

“Good boy.” 

 

A visible shiver runs through Oz and he curses himself because the other is smirking now, all teeth but no bite. He knows he likes the praise. 

 

The grip in his hair tightens. He can take the hint. Oz pecks the tip of his drooling erection before he swallows a good half of it down. Damien bucks his hips to the other’s surprise, but he drops both of his hands so they’re limp as if to say, “go ahead.” 

 

And go ahead he does. Damien slowly thrusts, testing the waters. After about  _ five fucking seconds _ he decides that Oz will be fine and begins a steady pace, slowly but surely wrecking his mouth. 

 

He takes it like a pro, tonguing the underside of his cock when he can while gently sucking. It has Damien cursing, and he’s very surprised despite tears pricking at his eyes. He figured that he would be a lot rougher - a lot more mean, even, but that’s apparently not the case. Oz is hoping his other side will come out.

 

Oz’s white orbs gaze upward to look Damien dead in the eyes. He’s proud when Damien stutters and suddenly yanks his head off his dick, now swollen and shiny. 

 

“You’re so fucking hot,” he grits out, pulling Oz up to stand up again. His deft fingers make work to the other’s pants button and zipper and he holds in a giggle at how cute his boxers are. However, when Oz’s dick is unsheathed he’s made aware of how much of a mess he really is. There’s precum staining his  _ cute pink _ underwear and the inside of his jeans, his hair is wild and unruly, his “new” lips are slick with spit - he’s just beautiful like this. 

 

Damien, being Damien, shows his appreciation by giving Oz’s cock a few experimental tugs, further riling him up, trying to push him to his limit. He’s panting now, a soft moan slipping out while his nails dig into Damien’s back. Oz’s body is flush against the demon’s and he thinks he’s never been this hard before, never this desperate in his whole life. He arches into Damien’s touch and is rewarded with a slap on his ass. 

 

Oz yelps at the harsh contact but is quick to recover when that same hand snakes beneath his jeans and boxers to grip the flesh of his ass. He outright  _ whines _ when Damien’s other hand comes down to smack across the opposite cheek, this time harder. Oz jumps and fucking moans like a porn star and all Damien can do is stare at him in disbelief. 

 

“Wow, Ozzie, didn’t know you liked it rough,” he says with the cockiest fucking tone of voice. He wants to kiss it out of him, however as soon as he leans up to do so the door to the bathroom opens. 

 

“Hey, Ozzie boy! Are you in here?” 

 

Shit, it’s Polly. Why? 

 

They’re both frozen with fear, neither dare to make a single move until Damien gets the best idea. 

 

Just as Oz answers back with a dejected, “Polly, I’ll be out in a minute!” Damien decides, with a hand stilling on Oz’s cock, to start slowly pumping him to life. The smaller monster looks terrified, eyes wide and mouth covered to prevent an unwanted noise escaping. He’s biting down on his knuckles now to keep himself footed. On a particularly hard upstroke Oz squeaks and that piques Polly’s interest. 

 

“Ohhh, Oz, you’re not doing drugs without me are you?” she asks nonchalantly, as if Oz’s dick isn’t being touched. 

 

“N-no,  of course not!”

 

There’s a beat of silence, then Polly is shouting, “Meet me outside later!” and the door finally closes.

 

Oz immediately goes in to press his lips against Damien’s, muttering “Please, Damien,” into his mouth with the utmost desperation. The demon’s hand hasn’t stopped the stimulation on the other’s member, precum now making the glide that much easier. 

 

He starts to buck up into his fist, his hands reaching for purchase on Damien’s t-shirt. That’s when the other starts to grind on his hip for at least  _ some _ friction and his vacant hand begins to travel lower until a finger presses against Oz’s hole. He clenches, only to let out a drawn out moan when that finger presses just enough to enter him, outright  _ teasing _ . 

 

Oz is impressed that such a clumsy person can do three things at once. He doesn’t say anything because quite frankly he’s thankful. 

 

When Damien’s hand quickens and he’s got one finger fully inside him, searching for his prostate, he can feel his impending orgasm close by. 

 

“Damien,” Oz whines, needy as his prostate is finally found and abused. He sees stars behind his eyelids.  “I’m gonna come, fuck, Damien.” 

 

Oz comes seconds later, hips surging forward with a loud cry when his cock pulses, gushing. He’s panting hard, collapsing onto his knees when Damien’s hands retreat to touch his own dick, feeling slightly but maybe not so slightly neglected. 

 

His hand moves quickly to catch up, Oz lapping at the head of the demon’s cock through his haze to beckon Damien’s orgasm. Soon Damien’s head tilts back and with a silent groan and a curse, finally comes undone onto Oz’s face. 

 

Oz stands back up with wobbly legs, spent as fuck and still breathing heavily. Luckily Damien goes in for one final searing kiss. He pulls away too soon for his liking. 

 

“So, what’s your ideal date?” Damien asks, out of breath. 

 

“Dinner, then arson. After dinner, a movie and more arson.” 


	2. Something About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oz and damien finally do the horizontal no pants wang tango

Oz is laying on his bed, lounging in a t-shirt and boxers with a book in hand when Damien, clumsy Damien, stumbles his way into Oz’s room. Without knocking, of course. 

 

“Honey, I’m home!” he bellows, collapsing next to Oz on his comforter after he’s toed his shoes and socks off. He at least had enough sense to take his backpack off. 

 

“I missed you at school today, Ozzie,” Damien says matter-of-factly, making a kissy face at his boyfriend until he pecks him. It’s more of a ghostly nuzzle, but it’s the thought that counts. Satisfied, the “Prince of Hell” settles his head into Oz’s lap. 

 

“I’m sorry,” his cheeks upturn into what Damien can only classify as a sheepish smile. Oz sets his book down on his bedside table so he can properly see the other monster. 

 

Since their  _ bathroom incident _ Damien and Oz have been happily married - or, at least, happily dating. Whatever you call it when you have sex before you date. It’s _ that _ kind. After their date involving way to much fire, Damien fell impossibly more head over heels for Oz, asking him maybe a bit too abrasively to be his boyfriend. 

 

And, well, to be honest, they haven’t really had sex yet. 

 

Perhaps that’s why Oz has been on edge, a tad too snippy if you will. God knows if Damien even  _ wants _ to have sex with him. It’s been on his mind a lot lately, constantly annoying him every second his mind has a moment to rest or catch up. Oz can only imagine what it would be like from his boyfriend’s perspective. 

 

Oz sighs, carding his fingers through Damien’s hair, careful of his broken horn. “I didn’t feel like going.” 

 

“Wow,” Damien replies, exasperated. His eyebrows are unbelievably raised. He’s so fucking dramatic. “What’s this world come to? Did  _ the _ Oz skip school while  _ I _ ,  _ Hell Royalty _ , slaved away?”

 

Oz’s eyes roll astronomically. “You’re stupid.” 

 

Damien smirks, adjusting his body so he’s on top of Oz, caging his smaller frame in with his hands. Oz is blushing and he feels offended by his _ own  _ body because his mind races to the thought of Damien,  _ his _ Damien, fucking him into his mattress and it’s too much for him. 

 

“ _ You’re  _ stupid,” he mocks with a husky undertone. He’s good at riling Oz up, maybe driving him a bit crazy. Internally he knows the other loves it. They both know it.

 

“Damien,” he whispers, bringing both hands up to cup the demon’s face. He’s already let a mouth form on his face as he leads the other to press their lips together. It’s simple, but before he knows it Damien is licking his way through Oz’s lips. 

 

It escalates rather quickly, because before they both know it they’re shirtless, groping around with lips desperately kissing every inch of skin. Oz is the first to speak up. 

 

“D-Damien,” he stutters out between Damien’s hands roaming his sides and his teeth nipping at his neck. The larger monster stops in his tracks to pay attention. 

 

“What, baby?” he asks, too sweet for his own good. The pet name has him shying away, a bit embarrassed.

 

“I, um,” he can’t seem to muster up the courage to just _ ask  _ him to fuck him- 

 

The demon smiles, actually fucking _ smiles _ , only to peck Oz’s forehead, reassuring. 

 

This calms Oz down a bit. He turns his head to the side to hide his expression. He’s is a little desperate, but also just sexually frustrated at this point. “Just- ugh, fucking fuck me, Damien. Fuck me. Please.” 

 

Damien is flabbergasted to say the least. His eyebrows show most of the shock, but you wouldn’t have seen it if you blinked because seconds later his hand is working his own pants open. His pants fly across his room to crumple up into a heap. _ How messy _ , Oz notes. 

 

They’re both left in just their boxers now and he can feel that there’s some tension - just enough to sense that it’s there. 

 

“Are you sure, Oz?” Damien asks with the utmost sincerity.  _ Cute _ . 

 

Oz takes Damien by the head to level his eyes with his own. “Damien, if you don’t fuck me I’m going to leave my own room so you can jack off alone.” 

 

That’s all Damien needs before he’s crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Oz moans from the force, hands coming up to fist in Damien’s hair. It’s only when Damien grinds their hips together Oz realises just how aroused he is  _ just _ from their kissing and touching. Oz is paying attention to the sweet friction when Damien pins his hands above his head. He leans his head down so he’s nipping at his ear. 

 

“You want me to fuck you, huh?” he husks, biting the sensitive spot behind the other’s ear. “You want my cock that bad, Ozzie?” 

 

Oz doesn’t respond out of embarrassment, yet he’s so fucking turned on. His hips stutter to add extra friction to their grinding, however he’s not expecting what happens next. 

 

Damien’s hand lands a  _ smack _ right on Oz’s left cheek. Unbeknownst, Oz lets out a groan at the rough treatment that he  _ didn’t even know he liked _ .

 

Damien’s tone changes, now low and gravely and it’s so fucking hot. The smaller monster looks up at the other with tears pricking his eyes despite the twitch of interest in his cock. 

 

“Answer me,” he demands.

 

Oz is hesitant, but willing to submit, subconsciously rubbing his reddening cheek. “Yes, Damien. I want you to fuck me.”  

 

“Good boy.”

 

Damien searches around for the tube of lube on his boyfriend’s bedside table that is totally conveniently there for story purposes. Anyway. 

 

“Now, be an extra good boy for me and relax for me,” Damien speaks smoothly, voice rasping ever so slightly.

 

When he pops the cap open it gets very  _ real _ for Oz. Damien is spreading the lubricant across his fingers as he just barely pulls Oz’s boxers down over his ass. He adjusts his legs so they’re bent and spread as wide as he can with his underwear’s restriction. 

 

Damien’s kneeling in between his legs, one finger teasing at his entrance, cold and wet. 

There’s a small whimper from Oz, and without hesitation, he sheaths one finger entirely inside him. It’s a tight fit, so Damien makes work to wiggle his index finger around, slowly loosening him up. The smaller monster is biting his bottom lip for some sort of purchase against the intrusion. He is surprisingly relaxed, though. 

 

Soon enough a second digit is added smoothly and Damien is searching for Oz’s prostate now, scissoring as he goes to stretch him out fully. He crooks his fingers in just the right way and he knows he’s found it because Oz’s body is thrashing with a high pitched keen to follow. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, right there Damien, please. Please, more,” he pants, pushing his hips down to fuck himself onto that same spot. 

 

Damien isn’t one to disappoint, so naturally he begins to pump his fingers in and out of Oz at a brutal pace, rubbing against his prostate once he finds it again. Oz throws his head back against his pillow as his hole is finger fucked. 

 

Damien’s hand is retreating too soon, Oz straight up whining when he’s left empty, clenching down on nothing. 

 

The demon fully removes the other’s underwear and mindlessly throws it away with his own boxers. His cock is throbbing, red and slick with precum. 

 

Damien goes to flip the other so that he’s laying on his tummy. Naturally, Oz sticks his ass in the air, arms supporting the upper half of his body. 

 

For good measure, Damien gives his ass a good slap. He notices how lovely it reverberates against his palm. 

 

There’s a death grip on his hip when Damien rubs the tip of his dick against his ass. He’s  _ teasing _ and it’s not fair. 

 

“Beg for it.”

 

Oz has to think but it’s so damn hard when there’s literally a cock pressed against your ass.

 

“Damien  _ please _ ,” Oz whines. “Please, make me come with your cock. I want you to make me scream.” 

 

It seems good enough for him because he’s pressing in with a hand guiding his dick to his hole. When his lube-slicked head is pushed past the rim Oz is squirming to refrain from bucking his hips back because  _ he’s going so fucking slow _ . 

 

Oz takes a deep breath once he’s balls deep inside, the stretch a bit much but not enough at the same time. 

 

He’s so horny and just  _ ready _ that he doesn’t wait much longer, so he mutters out a “move, please.”

 

Damien lazily drags his cock out, only to slam back in with enough force to cause Oz to whimper. He decides that between his own arousal and the mess that is Oz currently that he should definitely fuck the shit out of him. Yeah, that’s a good idea. 

 

After he thrusts back in the pace picks up without preamble. Oz is a moaning fucking mess in no time, _ then _ he finds his prostate. 

 

There’s a flash of white behind his eyelids and he instinctively grinds his ass back against Damien’s cock. “Fuck,” he whines. “Damien, right there. Fuck.” 

 

Damien’s biting his lip in concentration, speeding up his abuse on Oz’s hole with a vice-like grip on his hips. Oz is non-stop whimpering and he’s on cloud nine, orgasm creeping through him. 

 

“You think you can come from just my cock, pretty boy?” Damien asks mid-thrust. He doesn’t stop, but he does slow down enough for the other to breathe.  How nice of him.

 

Oz is nodding furiously, but Damien grips his hair and brings his head up to make eye contact with the other. 

 

“What was that?” 

 

A shiver runs through Oz’s body at the inquiry. However, Damien is impatient and his free hand comes down harshly on his ass cheek. There’s a yelp, a jolt running through his body and the movement causes insistent pressure against his prostate. When there’s still no response, the hand in his hair tightens. The added stimulation causes his cock to drool precum, and now he’s close to coming. 

 

“Y-Yes,” he mutters. “I think I can.” 

 

Damien’s pace is merciless when it starts back up again. He’s hitting his prostate on nearly every thrust and it’s outright _ maddening _ . 

 

Oz is coming untouched on a particularly hard jab. He’s seeing stars as come splatters against his stomach in thick ropes, keening through each pulse. Damien pulls out in a sudden rush as Oz turns so he’s on his back. He’s still panting, exhausted, but he brings Damien down for a fierce kiss as Damien jacks himself off. He finishes with a groan muted by Oz’s mouth, hips bucking to chase the tail end of his orgasm. 

 

Damien, sweet, sweet Damien, sweeps his fingers through Oz’s hair and pecks him on his cheek. Oz blushes. 

 

“Who knew you were so sensitive?” Oz asks, trying but also totally not trying to make fun of him. It’s cute. He’s cute. 

 

“Shut up, fuckhammer. I just had my dick your ass. The least you could do is compliment me.” 

 

Oz rolls his eyes. He’s still dramatic as fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks for reading again!! hopefully this second chapter lived up to its expecations. as always help a brother out and let me know if there are any flaws!!!
> 
> also idk why it's saying that there's three chapters, but there will not be a third chapter!!! sorry for the cocktease


	3. III. Tuileries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a gun. that is all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you didn't read the tags, this is just a warning that there is blood and a gun involved in this chapter so please read at your own discretion. the gun is not shot/doesnt have bullets in it but it is used for sexual pleasure
> 
> also i apologise for adding a daddy kink i have some regrets

Oz is on his back with one leg being held up by Damien, who is currently teasing his unprepared hole with the tip of a lubed up, unloaded pistol. He’s laid out on the edge of Damien’s kitchen table trying not to fucking think about how his dads could be home at any second, possibly with a gun up his ass.

 

“Now Oz, can you take daddy’s gun like a good boy?” 

 

Oz’s eyebrows furrow. He’s completely naked while Damien stands there fully clothed, commanding him and telling him what to do. It’s  _ really _ hot, actually, but Oz will never admit it. He adjusts his hips so the tip of the pistol is pressed against his asscheek now, teasing.

 

Oz bites his bloodied bottom lip to look up at Damien with those puppy dog eyes he knows the other can’t resist. “Yes, daddy. Please fuck me with your gun.” 

 

Damien hums, brushing the handle of the pistol over his balls and up the shaft of his dick. Oz arches into the feather-light touch but the other removes the gun altogether. Instead Damien sets the pistol to the side. Oz knows he has a bad idea.

 

Damien let’s go of the other’s leg and instead takes his razor-like claws and rakes them down both of Oz’s sides. He squirms, a soft groan escaping when there’s slightly too much pressure applied. As his hands retract, there’s five long lines of angry red adorning the sides of his torso. 

 

Damien continues this mild form of torture until Oz is a sweaty, moaning mess. He glides his nails against different parts of his body, testing the sensitivity of each part with lazy yet deft fingers. When Damien claws over Oz’s forearm on a particularly hard upstroke and draws blood, he sees red. 

 

Damien grabs Oz’s forearm hurriedly, staring at it in pure awe. The small abrasion is soon covered with Damien’s mouth, suckling the crimson liquid until his animalistic urges subside. 

 

Oz is blushing wildly, cock pulsing with each lick and suck given to his new wound. He looks to the side where the gun lays idly, ashamed of his arousal. Damien licks a long stripe up to his shoulder where he sinks his teeth into until he tastes metal, lapping at the new wound. Oz whines, drawn out and high in pitch. 

 

When Damien is finished, he steps back to take Oz in as a whole. His lips are quivering, tears staining his cheeks as his chest heaves, panting.

 

“Daddy, ‘m gonna come,” he whispers, reaching his hands out to pull Damien in by the waist of his jeans. Damien complies by stealing Oz’s lips in a feverish kiss, tongue delving in to lick into the other’s mouth. The monster underneath him whimpers when Damien grabs the gun again and presses the tip against his hole once again. 

 

Surprisingly the lube is still thickly coating the pistol, so when Damien finally pushes it past his rim it slips in far too easily. It bottoms out quickly and all Oz can do is sit there and glare, head falling back to hit the wood of the table as Damien moves to nuzzle into his neck. The stretch hurts, however very much welcome as he’s on the edge of an orgasm. 

 

“Gonna come for daddy?” Damien says with far too much nonchalance, lightly pressing on the handle of the pistol. He knows he grazes Oz’s prostate when his back bows beautifully and his mouth opens in a silent scream. Come is oozing from the tip of his cock as his eyes roll back into his head, hips grinding down onto the gun to ride out his orgasm. 

 

Damien is slowly easing the pistol from Oz and setting it aside so he can open the other’s legs wide. He looks completely and utterly wrecked and he can’t help but stroke the inside of his thighs in comfort. 

 

“Is it okay if I fuck you?” He asks, honest. There’s a line he has to draw because, well, he’s totally gay for Oz and he would never hurt him with bad intentions.  

 

Damien is unbuttoning his jeans and only pulling them down far enough so that his cock is exposed when Oz sniffles, nodding without hesitation and it’s all Damien needs before he’s inching his way inside Oz’s hole, cock hard and aching. When he’s fully seated inside, Oz groans at how fucking full he feels. Damien pulls out and slams back in. Wash, rinse, repeat, and Oz is whining, overstimulated and  _ so so _ sensitive. His cock twitches in interest and quite frankly he’s amazed.

 

“F-fuck, ah, daddy. Harder,” he manages to stutter. Damien’s pace is relentless, chasing his own orgasm with renewed fervor. In no time Oz is fully hard, dick heavy against his abdomen.

 

“You want daddy to come inside, baby? You want daddy to fill you up?” 

 

Oz groans, prostate abused and raw. He nods his head enthusiastically, leaning up with what little strength he has left to peck Damien on the lips. He’s thrusting with vigor, h 

 

The other monster smiles, hiding his blush in the other’s neck right before he comes. Damien’s hips stutter, shooting the entirety of his load inside of Oz as he growls, grinding into Oz’s ass until he’s sated. He’s fisting Oz’s cock moments later and pumping him until he outright  _ screams, _ ecstasy wracking through his body when he comes for the second time. 

 

Damien lays his forehead against Oz’s chest. 

 

“You know, quite frankly that’s the best sex I’ve ever had. I need a cigarette, I feel like it’s only right,” Damien says, cock still buried in Oz’s ass. 

 

Oz whimpers when he does slip out to tuck himself back into his pants haphazardly. He’s standing upright to pull out a lone cigarette soon enough, lighting it with the palm of his hand. He takes a long ass drag and Oz thinks he might pass out. Maybe.

 

“If you weren’t basically dead already I would be worried,” Oz chastises. He attempts to sit up from the table, bones so fucking sore and  _ what the fuck _ . 

 

“Jesus christ, Damien. I look like a fucking pin cushion.” He notes the red marks all over his god forsaken body. God damnit, Damien.

 

“You love it.” Damien let’s his lit cigarette hang out of his mouth to help his boyfriend up until he’s on his own two feet. Oz kisses him on his clothed arm, cautious of the drying come on his stomach.

  
“No, I love _ you _ , dumbass.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry about this im going to hell
> 
> (bonus points if you know what piece the title is from)
> 
> (bonus if you realise the title has nothing to do with the story)

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading!!! i honestly wrote this in a day (like four hours) so if there's any mistakes please let me know!!! im absent minded
> 
> also if you didnt read the note at the beginning there WILL be another chapter, it's just gonna be more sex and it's gonna be k i n k i e r so be prepared


End file.
